The Dragon Ranger
by GohanWinner
Summary: Tommy Oliver's cousin, Tim discovers a mysterious object in a chest given to him by Tommy. With it, he sets out to save the world from an old evil. Takes place during Dino Thunder. R&R, please.
1. A Drago Discovery

Deesclaimer: Yeah, I don't own PR. I've no clue why I have to put this, as it's fairly obvious. But, all the characters not from PR, is mine, I suppose. Oh yar, this fic's mostly about Tim Oliver, Tommy's cousin.

--------------

**__**

Chapter 1: A Drago Discovery

It was a chance he wasn't going to get again any time soon. This was his chance to make up for whatever he had done to upset Rebecca. In truth, he still didn't know what it was that had made her so angry, but she had a way of making you feel bad for something you didn't even do. "Oliver, if you don't let me pass you I swear I'll--"

"Are you kidding?! I thought you were smart! If I let you pass, these guys'll eat you for lunch!" Tim yelled at her. _Geez, what possessed me to try and talk to her?! All I accomplished was sending her down this alley. And NOW she wants me to let her go so she can get her butt handed to her by these guys...If that's not ALL they wanta do..._

"So, I can't take care of myself now?" She demanded violently. Tim rolled his eyes. "Oh don't give me that look, Tim!"

"Shut up! Here they come..." Two men dressed in gray sweatsuits, their hoods up stood between Tim, Rebecca and the other way out. Turning back was an option, but they'd chase them. And running would just get him tired out. " 'Becca...I want you to get outta here..."

"Why should I?! I'll help you with these guys. I'm not defenseless, ya know." Tim gritted his teeth. The day had started out as any normal day for Tim Oliver. He had gone to school, breezed through his classes, and goofed off at lunch. After school was over, he traveled of to talk to Rebecca who was giving him the silent treatment. She had been angry at him for over a week, and he hadn't a clue what he had done. That was how they got into the alley, where the muggers were wating. Such things weren't unheard of in Angel Grove, just fairly rare. Which leads back to where the two were now.

"Just be quiet and stay back!" Tim told her, running at the two men slowly coming at them. One reached into his pocket, but Tim couldn't let him get there. It was either a knife or a gun, neither of which would be too helpful to him. He jumped into the air, and sent a kick at the attacker's arm. He fell to the ground, and a knife fell out of his pocket. As he landed, Tim picked it up and turned to the other mugger. This close, Tim noticed how odd his face looked. It was gray and wrinkly. "What in the--" But, the mans fist slammed into his stomach, and sent him stumbling back.

The other pulled his arms behind his back, holding him in place. The man that had hit him walked toward him, cracking his knuckles. Tim struggled, but whoever was holding him was too strong. Before the man got to him, though, a pink bookbag slammed into his face, and he fell. "Dude! 'Becca, I didn't know you could throw like that!" Since the mad had been surprised, his hold loosened, and Tim broke free. He got to his feet, and kicked the man on the side of the head. Both were out cold.

'Becca went to pick up her bookbag and join Tim, when a newcomer grabbed her by the hair. "Rebecca!" He ran toward her, but three more men held him back. He struggled against them, but they were too strong. "Let her go!!"

There was a bright golden light around the man holding Rebecca, and when it faded, the only thing there...was a monster, clad in all gold, with blue wings, and a monkey like face. "What the Hell are you?! What do you want with Rebecca?!" Tim demanded.

"I don't want anything with her, boy! What I want is Tommy Oliver!"

Tim scowled at him. "Well, sorry to tell you, you gold plated freak, but Tommy doesn't live here anymore! So how 'bout you let her go, and--"

"I don't care if he lives here or not! Bring him to me at dawn at the docks," The gold wearing monkey-thing told him.

"You moron! I can't get him by tonight!" Tim struggled harder, but the two holding him now were too strong. "Agh! LET HER GO!!"

"I'll let her go when I see Oliver," The creature explained. Then, in a flash of light, the monster was gone, and were his attackers. He fell onto the ground in a heap.

Tim sat up, and ran his fingers through his hair. He was at a loss. There was _nothing_ he could do. Even if he called Tommy... he wouldn't be able to get to Angel Grove as soon as that thing wanted. _Why does he want Tommy anyway...? _Tim stood up, and walked over to get his bag.

He also picked up Rebecca's and started off to his house. When he got home, he threw both bookbags onto the floor and laid down, staring blankly at the ceiling. He didn't know what that monster would do to 'Becca if Tommy didn't show up...but, he also couldn't get Tommy there. "**DAMMIT!**" He roared, slamming his fist into the wall, resulting immense pain shooting down his arm. Furious, Tim wandered around the house, clearing his thoughts.

He eventually found himself in the attic, burying through a chest Tommy had given him. There were a few things of interest, but as it was, he didnt' really care. Before he piled everything back in, he noticed the bottom had a handle on it. Curious, he lifted it, and saw a box underneath. He pulled it out, and opened it to see a letter, sitting a top a pile of tissue paper.

__

Tim,

If you are reading this, I assume you're old enough to figure out that the chest's bottom is false. If you're not…then we're not in a good situation. Anyway, I doubt that'll be the case. Just, after you look in the package, call me. I think it's about time we talked…

Tommy

He threw the paper to the ground, and ripped out the tissue paper. In it was a buckle-like object, with a golden coin in the center. Around the coin in a red border, written in white was the text "Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers". Tim stared at it blankly. "Duuuude..." Finally tearing himself away, he bound for the phone, and dialed in Tommy's number.

"Hello? Tom--"

"Yeah, yeah, great, Tommy. Tell me. Is this thing real?" Tim asked, clutching the metal.

"What're you talking about...? Who is this?" Tommy asked confusedly.

"It's Tim. I'm calling about the Power Rangers thing," Tim explained, in a hurry. "I really need to know how to work this…"

"Ah, so you found it. I figured you would, eventually. Why do you need to know how to use it?" Tommy asked. Oh, sure, he had intended for Tim to continue the Power Rangers legacy if the need had ever arisen, but could it have been taking place at the same time Mesagog was trying to send the world back to the dino-era? That could lead for some power clashes. "Tim?"

Tim sighed, and told Tommy all about the events of the day. "So I need to know how to use this so I can help her... Since you can't get here in time."

"Alright, all you have to do is hold your Morpher in the air and call out "Morphin' Time! Dragonzord! Be careful, Tim… Goldar is tough, I don't want you getting hurt or anything," Tommy warned.

"Don't worry, Tommy. The only one getting hurt today is him." Tim hung up the phone, and ran out to his bike. He rode as fast as he could, riding against the sun. It would be dusk soon, and he wasn't sure how much this Goldar person believed in punctuality. It didn't matter, because he found the creature there, tying Rebecca to a pole. She was out cold. "Put 'er down, goldenrod!" The monkey-faced monster turned around and growled.

"Where is Tommy?!" Goldar demanded of Tim.

"Like I said, he couldn't make it," Tim explained. "Now, before you go and kill her, tell me something. Why do you want him so bad?" Goldar laughed, and ignored Tim, and finished tying Rebecca. Once he was finished, he turned back to Tim.

"Our plans are not for you. And I see that it's dusk…say goodbye to the girl!" Goldar took out his sword, and raised it.

"No! You wanna take someone for Tommy not being here? Take me. I'm closer to Tommy than her. If I die, then that'll lure him here, won't it?" Tim smirked as Goldar lowered his sword. The monster pondered, and began to walk over to him slowly. "Oh. Did I forget to mention I'd be putting up a fight?" Tim pulled out his morpher. "Morphin' Time! Dragonzord!" In a flash of green light, Tim had transformed into a Power Ranger for the first time. _Dude…this is amazing. I feel twice as strong as I did before…hacha! This nut stands no chance_! Tim pulled a dagger from a holster hanging from his belt. He looked up at Goldar's weapon and mumbled. "You aren't killing anyone tonight, bub!" Tim yelled, and ran at his opponent.

Goldar raised his sword calmly, and the two weapons clashed against one another. "Pathetic!" He growled, and pushed Tim away. But he wasn't discouraged yet. He charged again, but this time, he ducked under the sword, and slashed at Goldar's waist. He roared, and stumbled backwards. It was Goldar's turn to take the offensive. He swung his sword at the Ranger, but he swung his dagger against the sword. Their weapons clashed numerous times, leading them on a deadly dance across the docks. Panting, Goldar broke off the assault.

"Haha, give up, baboon-breath?!" Tim called, tired himself, but not ready to show it. Goldar laughed.

"Call it a tactical retreat!" Goldar answered, putting away his weapon.

"I'm not about to let you go, Goldar," Tim answered, not putting his weapon down. But before he could attack, yellow laser beams came from Goldar's fingers, and s snapped the weighted rope Rebecca was tied to. "NO!!" Deciding it was best to save his friend, he ran toward the water, and dived in. He swam as fast as he could, and when he caught her, fumbled with his dagger to free her. He swam with all his might back to the surface, and to a ladder.

After a few minutes of lying on the dry ground, Rebecca awoke. Her vision was blurry, but it was clear the person standing over her was dressed in all green. With…a helmet? "Who…are you…?" She asked, coughing up some water afterwards.

"Just the guy who saved your life, fair citizen! Now…do you think you can make it home?" Tim asked her, not sure if he wanted her to go by herself. But, she sat up and she suddenly saw that look in here eye. That determined stare.

"Oh, I can get home all right." She got to her feet with no help from the Ranger, and started to walk off, leaving Tim standing there. Then, she turned around, and was blushing-blushing!-and soon he knew why, she was just about to say something very un-Rebecca-like, "Thank you…for saving my life….Dragon Ranger."

Tim blinked behind his visor. _Dragon Ranger, eh? That has a better ring to it than Green Ranger._ He turned around and looked out to the water. A new chapter of his life had just opened up, but how would he face the oncoming storm?


	2. Veteran's Day

**__**

Chapter 2:The Rumor Mill

Tim woke up the next morning, dreading school. He was never going to hear the end of how he let 'Becca get taken. But, whatever, he had tried his best, and in the end, saved her. That's what really mattered, right? Of course. He got ready for school and his friends Mike and Eric greeted him when he got there. "Dude, did you hear? The Power Rangers are back in Angel Grove!" Tim stared at Mike blankly, and he laughed. "Yeah, 'Becca's been telling everyone about how the Green Ranger saved her life. Awesome, huh?"

Tim shook his head, "I wouldn't be so sure…Why was it only the Green Ranger if they're all back? I can't believe it, man. It was probably some guy in a costume." Eric laughed at the idea, and Mike shook his head. "Whatever, dudes, I just need convincing. If they're back, then how come no one has a picture of them?"

Eric patted Tim on the back, "Not everything that is true is always seen, my man. I mean, this was their first appearance in Angel Grove since…how long ago was it? Eh, who cares? Everyone else believes it."

Tim chuckled, "And everyone also believed that the school was haunted by a ghost-monkey. The masses believe whatever crap is thrown in front of them." He smirked, knowing he had just solidified his secret identity. "Anydangway, let's head to homeroom before we're late." Tim walked off past his friends, and left them looking at each other. Tim never really cared about getting to class on time, and just breezed through the day with no fuss, but always being punctual.

"He seems off today," Mike said to Eric as they followed him. Eric agreed, but they didn't do much more than that. They went to their lockers, and then took their seats in front of and behind Tim. "What's up, Tim? You seem weird…"

"Nothing's wrong… I'm just tired. Didn't much sleep last night," That wasn't really a lie, he _was_ tired, and he didn't sleep much the night before, but that wasn't really his problem. For some reason the rumor was annoying him, and he didn't really know why. After a few minutes of conversing, 'Becca walked up to the trio. Mike and Eric stopped talking and turned around, wanting to stay out of whatever argument was about to spring up. "Hey, 'Becca," Tim said, more cheerily than he felt.

"Hey, Tim," She started. She had used his first name, which was quite a rarity from her, "I wanted to thank you for trying to help me out yesterday. But…don't think this changes anything between us." She scowled at him, but it almost seemed forced. Tim chuckled, and grinned.

"I'd never think such things. But you're welcome. At least you have some semblance of common sense in that head of yours." She walked off, and back to her friends, where they promptly started laughing after one of them said something.

"Holy crap. Did Rebecca just talk to you civilly?!" Eric asked turning back around to face his friend.

"And what was she talking about?" Mike asked. Tim assured them it was nothing important. After talking some more, the bell rang, and the school day went on. It was a slow day, for the most part, nothing exciting, nothing extraordinary. That was, until, in the last period an announcement came over the loud speaker that a monster was attacking, and that no one was to leave the school. But, Tim couldn't stand still, he slipped away as everyone ran to the window, and ran down empty corridors, and sneaked past some wandering janitors. When he reached the outside, it was time to morph, so no one would see him.

He dropped his bookbag onto the ground and pulled out his Morpher. "Morphin' time, Dragonzord!" Now that he was morphed, he ran to where the creature was attacking, the middle of the city. This thing however was nothing like Goldar. It looked like a giant raccoon. "Alrighty, you ugly thing, you, how about you stop terrorizing the city like you crazy monsters do, and fight me?!"

"Ah, Green Ranger, just the man I was hoping to find! What took ya so long?"

"Oh, you know, I had to shine my helmet…press my tights…" Tim smirked behind his helmet and took out his Dragon Dagger. "Care to dance, fur ball?" The raccoon-beast popped out claws from each hand, and Tim almost regretted suggesting a fight. But, he could do nothing else except draw him away from the innocent people. The monster ran at him, and swung a giant paw, but he dodged. He continually slashed at him, but Tim was fast enough to dodge, until he made a bad move and was hit in the chest. Sparks flew from his shield, and he went flying backward. "Heh heh. Lucky shot, sparky." The Ranger shot a blast of green energy from his dagger, and it hit the raccoon-beast with full force, sending it flying backwards. Explosions ensued, and smoke rose into the air. As the Dragon Ranger walked over to finish him off, it bounded out from the smoke, and tackled Tim to the ground. He struggled to get out from the weight of the monster, but it was too strong.

"You will die here, foolish ranger! You should have let these people die, I am too strong for you!!" The raccoon bit into Tim's shield, which was lucky, because otherwise he would be missing a chunk of his shoulder rather than just feeling some pain in his arm.

"I'd never let you kill innocent people…and I will not let you, a freaking trash picking rodent…defeat me!!" Tim pushed as hard as he could with his legs, and the monster flew into the air. The Dragon Ranger stood up, and fired the green lasers at the beast again, while it was in the air. Sparks flew all over the place. He jumped into the air, his dagger at his side, and slashed the raccoon-creature as he went up. It exploded before it even hit the ground, and Tim landed on one knee, and stuck his weapon back in its holster.

"That wasn't difficult at all." Tim clapped his hands together to dust them off. But before he could walk off, a red beam of light hit the ground in front of him, followed by a golden one, and two figures stood in front of him. One was Goldar, but in front of him was an abomination of a man. It looked human, but one with all its skin missing, and silver contraptions tracing his bones and covering his face. He held a staff topped with a giant Z. Tim prepared himself for battle, but was simply blasted away by a red beam of light. He slammed into the nearest building, and was held there.

"You destroyed my monster, and you refuse to bring us Tommy Oliver. You have interfered with my plans, and I do not like that. In the old days, I could stand by defeat after defeat, but now…there is only one of you, and so inexperienced. You will do as a replacement for him!" The beam of light turned back into a laser, causing Tim to cry out in pain. He wouldn't be able to tolerate much more of this. But just when he felt he was going to collapse in pain, the beam stopped, and he collapsed onto the ground. He struggled back to his feet, and when he did, he saw a person clad in a blue outfit a lot like his own standing over the fallen red person. He held a staff of his own, double sided, both of which had three points. "Bah! Blue Ranger, you took be by surprise, that will not happen again!!" The man moved to zap him, but the Blue Ranger jumped out of the way and grabbed Tim by the arm.

"Alpha, teleport us back now!" the two disappeared in blue and green light, respectively and found themselves in the ruins of some sort of building on top of a mountain in the middle of nowhere.

"Where the heck are we…?" Tim asked himself as he looked around the ruins. It looked like it was once an incredible place, but now it was just…dusty, broken dead.

"It used to be the Power Chamber…" the Blue Ranger explained as he walked toward an old computer console. He pressed some buttons, like it was supposed to work. Oddly enough, the "Power Chamber" had energy enough to open up a door.

"What's in there?" Tim asked the other ranger, and walked over to him.

"A failsafe," he explained, and picked up a large box inside of it. "I don't know how it works, that's Alpha's department. What's in here has more of a mystical nature that I don't understand" Tim was about to ask who Alpha was, when a robot walked out from behind some rubble.

"Aye aye aye aye aye! I can't find anything in this rubble. I can't remember where I kept that box…" The robot placed its hands on its hips and looked around.

"This box, Alpha?" The ranger waved around a box in his hand, and Alpha ran over to him. "Your memory circuits must be a little fried," Blue Ranger said laughing. "Do your stuff, Alpha. This place is in need of redecorating anyway…" Alpha opened the metal box and a light surrounded the foundation of the building. The rubble strewn all over the ground was put back into its proper place, and missing pieces were filled in, and in minutes, the building was good as new. "I still don't know how that works…" The ranger said.

"I'd explain it, but I don't think we have time. Aye aye aye! That monster's back!!" The robot pointed at a screen opposite of him, and Tim turned around to see the monster he had destroyed. "And I haven't finished the new Zords. What'll we do?!"

The Blue Ranger turned to Tim, "He has a Zord that we can use." Tim tilted his head at him. What did he mean? What was a zord?


End file.
